The Adventure of Panty, Socking and Sonic the Hedgehog!
by Crossoverfan2012
Summary: It has been a year ever since our blue hedgehog has left Daten City(again). As things was starting to cool down for both world, a new dark froce has rasien from the shadow and soon to begin his rain of terror for both world. Rated T cuz' you know why!
1. Chapter 1 Act 1

(Inspired from the story Anarchy: Sonic plus Panty & Stocking!)

Note: I do not own these following list:

**_Sonic the Hedgehog_**

**_Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt_**

**_Pokemon_**

**The Adventure of Panty, Stocking, & Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Episode 1 Act 1: Is it getting dark in here….Or is that just you?**

(Here we go…)

Daten City a city where that serves as a boundary world between Heaven and Hell, where there is a constant threat of demon attacks on a daily basis. It is a city like no other, for yes it has ordinary people like any other city that you may see in the outside world. However, it is home to attacks from the demons there known as…Ghosts.

It also has been a year since our blue hair hero returned to mobius and said his goodbyes to all of his friends. Of those friends he had were an afro priest dude named Garterbelt, a geeky boy that some may called him, who has huge crush on someone, but his real name is Brief. As for his last two friends that he first met when he enters their world and started there adventure together. One of which is a blonde hair woman who wears a red dress and is a sex addicting maniac, and her named is Panty Anarchy. The other is Goth looking who has Black long hair that had some pink stripes and this girl just loves sugary foods like cookies, ice cream, chocolates, etc., and this girl`s name is Stocking Anarchy. And together they are called The Anarchy Sisters.

Yes these sisters find and destroy ghosts to collect heaven coins. You see these girls are not your ordinary sisters, truth to be told they are angels. Yes angels that were kicked out from heaven because of their bad behavior. So now they have to collect heaven coins in order to… "Yo narrator dude! Could you just shut da fock up already and start the story will ya!" "Ya man, I mean anyone who read the story or watches our show already knows about our life. So just start this story, will ya?" Find then you two, I'll start the story right now! "Thanks"

**Daten City…**

It was your average ordinary day in this city where heaven and hell is connected. Then all of a sudden a big blast happened at Daten city downtown, then another big blast hit again in the same spot. The blast came from Panty and Stocking as these two are having a fight again with the demon sisters.

"Sister dear, do you think that these two will ever stop following us and stop interfering with our missions?" said the red girl with light green hair. "Apparently not Scanty, it just looks like we gotta beat them in order to teach them." Replying the red girl with light blue hair. "Very well then Kneesocks, let us do so, that way they will never interfere again." Said Scanty while reloaded her double gold lacytanga. At that time Kneesocks pulling out her double gold spandex that soon turn into a pair of scythes. "Hey! You`re the fuckers who stole that scepter from the lame museum in the first place!" yelled the blonde while reloading her Backlace. "Not to mention that you try to send lame ghosts to distract us while you two were sneaking behind us." Added the Goth girl while getter her Stripes 1 &2. Then both of her socks turn into a blue and white striped katanas.

Soon the two demon sisters started to chuckle then began to laugh very confident about something. "Hey! What so fucking funny?" Panty yelled while the both looked confused. "Cause, you both don't know what makes this scepter so important." Scanty answered her question with a small smirk on her face. "What is so important about a stick that used to belong to a very old man in the very old age where horses were cars?"Stocking asked with a confused look at the scepter. "Fool! This isn't your ordinary scepter. This scepter was found at the same spot where you met your blue haired friend." said Kneesocks. "No one knows where it came from or how it got there in the first place. But our studies have shown that this scepter contains a high amount of dark energy." "Ya? So what's your point?" asked the blonde like she doesn't give a fock about it. "So, with this massive power. We can create an army of ghosts with unlimited power that cannot be stopped. It shall be so powerful; that they will not be able to be defeated by you two angels…"

But before Scanty could even finish her sentence Panty shot the scepter out their hands. When the scepter hit the ground it broke into a bunch of pieces. For a few moments there was an awkward silent moment, when this happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" both of the demon sisters screamed after seeing the scepter break. "How dare you break such valuable artifact like that." growled Scanty at Panty for destroying the scepter. "Well you two were boring us to death. So I figure to end this bull- is by breaking dat lame ass stick." Panty said with a bored look on her face as well as Stocking. "Well it looks like angels have 5." the Goth girl spoke in a dull mood. "As for demons, zero. Can we hurry this thing up? I have an ice cream sandwich in the refrigerator and I really want eat it before Chuck can even lay a paw on it."

Before the angels and demon sisters begin their fight in the sky all of sudden turn pitch black with not even a street light on. The both of them looked around all confused that it's night time even though it is only 12 in the afternoon. "Is it a solar eclipse?" Scanty said all confused because she had no idea what just happen. "It's too dark for even a eclipse!" replied Kneesocks as she tries to find the sun."Forget da sun!" the blonde shouted to them while she covers her with her arm as she is shaking cold."Why is it so Focking cold all of a sudden?" "Ya, it's colder than the freezer in my secret storage room where I keep my frozen desserts." Stocking said while shaking cold.

All of sudden, a dark creepy voice echoes from everywhere in the darkness. "Hmhmhmhahahaha! What? Too dark for all of you? Allow me to shine some light on the situation."

"Who's there?-!" asked Panty while searching for whoever made that noise. "Show your Focking face ass!"

The creepy said something again. "Hahahaha! As you wish."

Then all of a sudden the broken scepter started to shake and then blasted a little beam of light. Enough light so the angels and the demon sisters could see each other. But not the rest of the world behind them. "Ugh, finally some light here." Said the Goth girl relieved to be able to see again.

"For once, we feel the same way with you angles." Replied Kneesocks as too they were also in a sign in relief when the can see again. "For real!-?"Said the blonde as she was surprise to hear them say that. "Wow, dat's a focken first to hear dat!-?"

"So am I."

The girls soon looked up and they all saw a floating hedgehog head with purple fur and light blue stripes on some part of its head. Both the Anarchy sisters and the demon sisters were a little creep out on seeing a floating head with red scalar and green eyes (like a lizard). "And here I thought that demons like it dark. But, I guess not all demons like it dark?"

"Wh-Who are you?" Scanty asked the floating head with a scared tone in her voice. "The Better question is sister. What are you?" Kneesocks said in a scared tone as well.

The head started to chuckle. "Hmhmhmh. Allow me to answer all of your questions. Said the floating head. The head soon vanish into thin air. Then all of a sudden there was a dark beam heading tows the center of the floor. Soon there was a shadow aura rising from the floor while it was spinning around over and over. While four girls were not paying attention, there shadows soon left there host and went to the shadow aura.

"What da fock?!" Said the Anarchy sister in shock.

"What the French toast" said the demon sisters as well in shock.

All of their shadows soon merge with the shadow aura. Then came out a black/purple hedgehog with white chess hair (like shadow and silver). The girls soon saw the hedgehog's red scalar and his reptile like green eyes that looks like it can stare are your soul.

"What da-!?" Panty paused in the middle of her sentence, and then pulled out her gun tows the purple hedgehog. "Just who da fock are you!?" the blonde demanded him to answer her question. "Ya!" the Goth said as she face tows her swords to him as well. "Just who da fock you are, coming into our battle uninvited?!"

The purple hedgehog soon towed his face to the angles. "Hahahahahaha!" the purple hedgehog laugh as soon he saw the angles. "Oh, how ironic fate can be? I would never have believed I would be resurrected by two angles' shade!" The Anarchy sisters looked confuse as they both look at each other for a few seconds, then looked back on the purple hedgehog.

"I thank you. Fallen angles." Said the purpled as he bowed and folded one of his arms in front of his body.

"Yeah, yeah, who gives a fock!" the blonde said as she pointed her gun tows him again. "Now tell us, who da are ya!"

The purple hedgehog soon walked slowly (like a zombie) tows the angles. "Very well. If you're such in a rush to know who I am." Said the purple hedgehog while still walking tows them without any fear on his face. "I'm Mephiles! Mephiles The Dark!" "What, did the heavens already forget about me?"

"How the fock we should know?" the Goth girl said while facing her swords to his face. But Mephiles wasn't sacred at all by Panty and Stocking's weapon.

"Ha!" laughed Mephiles with confident attitude. "Do you really think that your weapon intimidate me?"

"It better!" the blonde told him with an even more confident attitude. "Cause, this weapon are gonna kill you right through your…" Before Panty finish her sentence, the demon sisters interfere the chat with the angles and the purple hedgehog.

"Excuse us!" Scanty screamed to the purple hedgehog."But we were dealing with those angles first!" yelled that last part to him.

"Hu?" said Mephiles as he his head around to see the demon sisters. "Oh, so there are more than one demon in this world!" Scanty and Kneesocks looked confused as well then soon Kneesocks says to him.

"Wait so does that mean you're a…" "A demon!" Mephiles replied to her. "Why yes I am. I am pure powerful and more evil demon, unlike you two." Mephiles then stand and one of his hands was starting to growl dark.

"So I have no need for lower class demon like you!" Mephiles said to the demon sisters in a angry tone. "BEGONE!" Mephiles flashed Dark spheres to the demon sisters. The spheres soon hit them, they tried break out of it. But only gotten smaller and smaller until it disappears. "I'll take care the rest from here." He said to them as they disappear into thin air.

Panty and Stocking were a little stock of how he got rid of them so easy. "Wow, dat focker took care of them like if they were used up condoms!" said the blonde as was still a little stock. The purple hedgehog soon then turns his head around back to the angles. "Now where were we?" asking a rhetorical question to the girls.

"Keep your guard up Panty!" Stocking said while preparing to attack him. "This bastard maybe more powerful than the demon sisters." Panty aimed her Blacklace to Mephiles head. "Right Stockin!" she replied.

"Now, returned it to me!" he demanded to the Anarchy sisters.

"What da fock are you talking about?" the blonde said in a confuse tone.

"You both know what I am talking. Hand over the Chaos Emerald!" He demanded the two ladies again to hand over an emerald.

"Bitch!" replied the Goth girl. "All of emeralds have been already been taken by someone."

"By who?"Mephiles ask them.

Both of sisters looked and nodded their head together. "By Sonic The Hedgehog." They both said at the same time.

Mephiles was a little stock to hear that. But then he gave confident look on his face again. "I see…" he said in a calm voice then his claw gotten sharper. "Then I guess I have Kill both of you then!" he shouted to both of them.

_"Fly away" Plays in the Background…_

"Da hell you will!" Both of them shouted back at him as Panty was about to shoot him and Stocking was about to slash him into a bunch of little pieces. "Repent Motherfocker!" They say before defeating him.

Panty shot several rows of bullets at Mephiles leaving him injured. Then finally Stocking came in and slashes him ten times to finish the job.

"Ugh… Defeated …how?" he said in a painful tone. Then finally he felled to the ground while sticklike came out of him like if he was about to explode.

*****BOOOMM!*****

After defeating the purple hedgehog, the darkness that surrounded the angles, vanish into thin air as they could the sunlight again.

The girls then was look around and they saw themselves back at the church.

"What, No focking coins for killing dat bitch?" complained the blonde as if they did all that for nothing.

"What a fricken rip-off!" The Goth girl also complained.

Then someone yelled to them in the background. "You mean to tell me! You angles got a single heaven coin for killing a motherfocken ghosts!"

"Hu?" they both looked behind them to see who was yelling at them. "Oh, it's you Garter." Stocking said in a calm usual tone."Nice to see you too."

"You angles still haven't answered my question yet!" Growled Garterbelt to the angles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Panty replied as was getting annoyed by Garter constant yelling at them. "We'll tell ya, the fock happen later. Right now I think I'll go to my room to rest a little." She said while back to the church. "I hear on that sister." Replied Stocking as she was also to her room as well.

"Fine." The afro priest said as was finally calmed down. "You both can tell me what happen during dinner."

"Sound good with me." Both of the girls said as they were into the church.

**Meanwhile in a dumpster ally in Daten City…**

A dark sphere floated over the two dumpers. Soon Scanty and Kneesocks fall into the dumpster. Then the demon sisters got there head out the garbage.

Kneesocks soon spit out the garbage that went to her mouth. "Er! Who does think he is!-?" Kneesocks said in a PO tone. "Sending us away like if we were garbage…literally." Said that last part to herself.

"Ew…I don't know sister." replied Scanty while tossing a banana peel away her head. "But one thing is for sure, is that no one treat the demon sisters like that!" while she was forming a fist in anger.

**Act 1 over!**

**Coming up next! Episode 1 Act 2: A New Battle Begin in Both Worlds!**

**A.N: I hope you like this story. Cause this was first time writting a story. With that said, Act 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 Act 2

**The Adventure of Panty, Stocking, & Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Episode 1 Act 2: A New Battle Begins in Both Worlds!**

(Here we go…)

In the world of Mobius, humans and humanoid animals live together in piece with no worries at all. However things are peachy and sweat in this crossover world. There is one person who dedicates their live to take over the world with his robotic army. This mad scientist has an IQ of 300 and also he is the main villain of their world, who he plans to build his empire. Yes Man name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik or most people called him Eggman. Eggman dream is to build an empire call the Eggman Empire, with his army of machine of destruction.

There is only one man stand in his way of making his dream into reality, or better saying one hedgehog. Yes this person is a hedgehog, but he's not your ordinary hedgehog. This cool blue hedgehog who loves eating chilly dogs anytime of the day is the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog or just Sonic called by his friends and rivals, is the cool dude who always saves the day from constant attack from Eggman and stopping near chaos destruction from different enemies and monsters with high speed and special abilities that he has against it. Helping him to fight against evil most of his friends and sometimes his rivals help him as well.

With that all said and explained. Let's start this story and our adventure!

**At Eggmanland a.k.a Dr. Eggman's base…**

"I am a genius! Haha!" Eggman said with prideful cheer. "I have created the ultimate machine that will guarantee to defeat that annoying blue hedgehog."

"What is it sir?" said a robotic chicken as he was the first one to enter his laboratory.

"Yeah, what is it?" said a robot rolling in with drills for his hands.

"Well if you dumbots must know." Eggman replied to the two robots in a happy tone in his voice. "I have created the perfect tool to help me to destroy that hedgehog. Once and for all!"

"Hooray!" both of the robots cheered for him. "That's great sir!" said the robotic chicken. "Yeah, now that annoying blue speedster will never interfere with malicious evil plan ever again!" replied the drill hand robot.

"Why, thank you Grounder!" Eggman thanks him for the kind replied he gave him.

"Hey, I was going to say that first!" the chicken yelled to Grounder in anger tone.

No you weren't Scratch!" Grounder yelled back at Scratch.

Soon Grounder and Scratch were staring at each other in the eyes with an PO look on their face.

"Grrr…Will you two dumbots knock it off already!" Eggman yelled to the both hoping they stop.

The two silly bots soon stop their fight and stranded still in front of him.

"Yes sir!" both of them say as they given orders to stop. Then soon a tall yellow robot said to a short grey robot as they enter the room as well.

"At least they get the easy part of their job." said the yellow robot as he was tired.

"I agree Decoe." replied the grey robot. "Those two silly bots can go out and tried to destroy Sonic. While we work off our metallic sitting muscle off our rear end."

"It's not fair that they all the easy work while we get hot sweaty part of our job." Decoe complained with the grey short robot.

Then suddenly a short robot kid with a jetpack on his back popped between the other two robots chat.

"Are you two disrespecting the boss?" said the robot kid as he was about yelled to Eggman what they were saying about him. "Hey boss! Decoe and Bocoe are talking…" Before he could finish what he was saying, they both covered his mouth with their hands.

"Be Quiet Bokkun!" Bocoe whispery yelled at him. "Yeah, beside we not talking about Eggman." Decoe supported Bocoe. "We were talking the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad."

Then they both uncovered Bokkun mouth. "Oh! You mean Grounder and Scratch?!" Bokkun said as know understand what they are talking about.

"Yes!" They both said with sure look on their faces,

"Grrr...WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET! SO I CAN TELL ALL OF YOU ABOUT MY NEW MECHINE!" Eggman shouted very loudly to get all of his henchmen's attention. Soon everyone formed horizontal line and all of them saluted to Eggman as they said to him:

"Yes Glorious Leader Dr. Eggman! We were built to serve you and only you!" all of them said at the same time like a marching band.

"Good." Eggman said as he was getting calm again. "Ah-hem, allow me to introduce The EggMonsterMacker 5000!" he shouted with great pride in his voice. "This machine is my ticket to defeating that spiny blue hedgehog."

Soon Grounder, Scratch, and Bokkun leaned forward. "Oooooo!" the three said with awe inspiring face. "Uh… one question though?" Grounder said with having thoughts on the machine.

"Yes?" he said as he was wondering what was on his mind.

"Well…Uh…What does it do?" he said while scratching his head with a confuse look on his face.

Soon everyone but Grounder felled backward like a silly goofy anime style. Then Scratch got back up and slapped Grounder back of his head. "Owe!" Grounder moaned his pain.

"You Goof Ball!" growled the robot chicken. "It's obvious that this machine creates a monster-like robot of something!"

"Oh… I knew that!" the robot said as if he was testing them even though he wasn't.

"Yes…Well…Uh…That is correct Scratch." The egghead said as has about to finish telling about his new machine. "This machine can any ordinary object into vicious sonic killing machine. For example…" Eggman went to his closet and grab his pirate hat from last Halloween and a shark's tooth. "With this pirate hat and this shark's tooth." He threw the two items into the machine, and then headed to the control paddle to activate the machine. "I can create the perfect monster that will destroy Sonic. Forever!"

Soon the machine was beginning to flash with different colors and smoke was beginning to form inside the machine. In just five minutes, a robotic monster was beginning to form as the smoke gotten clearer. Then the machine stop and a monster that has a shark' head, with only a robotic arms and legs for its body, and while wearing black boots, a pirate's hat and jacket hoped out of the machine.

"Yarrr! What can I do with yeas' command, Eggman sir?!" said the shark with a pirate voice that he had.

"Perfect! It Works!" Eggman said with high cheerful tone."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

**Meanwhile back at Daten City…**

Panty, Stocking, and Garterbelt were eating dinner back at their place. Soon Garterbelt was about to ask them what happen earlier with their fight with the demon sisters. "So, did you collect any coins or not?-!" the afro priest said pointing a spoon at the sisters.

"Yeah, we got some coins after da fight in the museum." Replied Panty as she threw two heavens to Garterbelt.

"So why did you two said that you got no heaven coins earlier?" asked Garter with a confuse look on his face.

"Well after we defeat the ghosts, we follow the demon sisters to an ally way." Stocking said while finish her food. "Then Panty shot a dumass stick that the girls stole from the museum." "Dammit Panty!" Garter growled to the blonde. "You can be so reckless on your mission!" "Hey, it was starting get focken bored with their speech." The blonde said as she gives smirk on her face for what she did earlier. "Anyways…" the Goth girl said as was continuing her sentences. " Then all of sudden it gotten dark and a purple hedgehog shows up and beaten the demon sisters like nothing. But lucky we defeated that creature without any trouble at all. The lame part is that we didn't even get any coins after beating him."

After Garter finish his dinner and putting the dish into the sink. "Hmmm…I see." Garter said as he was trying figure out the mystery. "Was it a ghost?" he asked them.

"No!" they both said. "It was a another demon." The Goth girl said when she was grabbing a chocolate bar from the freezer.

"A Demon!" said the shock priest.

"Yeah, he clams himself as a super demon. But we blow that motherfocker up!" said the blonde as she was getting up and getting ready to leave the kitchen. "Come on Stockin'! Let's head out for a little." Panty said while leaving the church.

"Ah, alright then." Stocking said while following her.

"You Angels better watch yourself!" Garter warned the angels as they leave. "I have a bad feeling that this all maybe a trap."

"Relax afro man!" Panty replied to Garter as they headed out the door. "We're Focken unbeatable!"

Then they hopped into their pink Hummer (H2) with a license place "See Through" on the tag. Soon a ugly green zip up dog that passing by after they left real fast, the dog got zapped by a lightning bolt from the sky and got burn real bad. Soon Garter came out and gotten a piece of paper than the dog spat out from his mouth. When he read the rolled up paper the note inside only said "The Shadows".

"Hmmm?" the priest hummed as he was trying figure out what that word mean.

**Meanwhile back at Eggmanland…**

"Wow Dr. Eggman! Your new robot is so cool!" Bokkun said while looking at the shark.

"And who are you?" the drilled hand robot asked the robot shark. "My name is Grounder and that robot chicken over there is my older brother Scratch."

"My name yea' be Captain Jaws!" the shark introduce himself with tough pirate voice. "Master of the 7 seas of Mobius! And also one of Dr. Eggman very trusted robot! How can I help yea'?"

Eggman soon had an evil smile on his face, then turned around and said to him with his evil tone as usual to his robots. "Well Captain Jaws! If you really want to help me? Then you can help me destroy my arch enemy Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Harharharhar! It shall be done Master!" Jaws said as he bowed and ask a request. "All I request is that yea' can give me a pirate crew of my own, so can ye' land lubber."

"Hehe! Very well then." the Egghead said as push one of the buttons to call someone. "Coconuts! Get over here now!"

Soon a robot monkey came in from the closet. "Yes Dr. Eggman sir?" the monkey said when he walk in the room. "You shall assisting Captain Jaws on his mission of defeating Sonic."

The monkey soon hopped with joy. "Hooray! S-Sure no problem Dr. Eggman sir!" the monkey said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Uh…Excuses me sir. But its goanna take more than a weak little monkey to stop that land lubber hedgehog." said the robot shark.

"Don't worry you will be also assisted by S.S.S.S. and my best personal robots will also be helping you with your mission." He explained to the shark while showing him a surprise gift for him. "Not to mention you shall take control of my best battleship ever! The Eggodriller!"

"Hahahaha! Now yea' be thinking like a true pirate be!" Jaws said with a happy look on his face while walking to his new pirate ship and his new crews.

"Grounder! Scratch! Go with him and make sure he destroys Sonic for good!" Eggman shouted to the two silly robots.

"Yes Dr. Eggman!" Both of them said as they rushed tow the battleship.

"Out of my away stupid head!" yelled the robot chicken to his younger brother.

"No you move out of my way!" yelled back at Scratch as he pushes him away from the door.

"*sigh*, will those clunker bots ever learn?" Eggman said while slammed his hand to his face. "Nevermind that, Bokkun get over now!" Bokkun soon hovered to him. "Yes Dr. Eggman sir, what can I do for you?" he said with a cheerful tone. "I want you to deliver this message to Sonic. I don't want him be in a disadvantage against Captain Jaws. Beside I want him to lose in a far fight not by cheating fight. Hehehe!" Eggman said as he had a nasty smirk on his face. "OK Dr. Eggman!" cheered Bokkun as he grab TV message box. He took off and went to find Sonic to deliver Eggman's massage.

"Soon the hedgehog will meet him ultimate defeat and I will take over the hole entire world." He said to himself while he was about to laugh with great joy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do you think that this plan will work Decoe?" the grey robot whisper to the yellow robot.

"I don't know Bocoe. But all I know is that he is very confident on this." Replied to the grey robot as he whisper back to him.

**Somewhere at Station Square…**

Our blue speedster Sonic was just simply chilling at the beach remembering the great time he had at Daten City with Panty and Stocking. He also was remembering of all time that Panty bow chicka bow wow him while he was there. He soon shook his head and also slapped his face so he can forget that part of his memory. But soon he remembers the great time he had with Stocking. He closed his eyes for a short second then opened his eyes again and said to himself.

"Yeah… Good times." Soon a aircraft landed in front of and the pilot who was a yellow and orange fox with two tails exit out of the plane. "Hey Sonic!" called the fox boy to Sonic. He then ran to Sonic and waved to him as he gotten up from the ground. "Hu…Oh hey Tails!" Sonic waved back to him. "What's up man?" "Nothing really. I was just simply counting how many emeralds there were when we headed back home from Daten City. And after counting it I found out something shocking." Tails explained that something was wrong. "What was it dude?" asked the blue hedgehog. "Well when gotten all seven chaos emeralds and teleported back home." Tails soon sallow the salvia that was in his mouth as he was about to tell him the stocking news. "There is only six chaos emeralds in our world!"

"WHAT!-?" Sonic shouted out load when he the news. "But How?-!"

"I don't know." replied the fox boy. "My guess is that one of the emerald stay back at Daten City for some unknown reason."

Sonic soon turn around and looked at the sky and said to Tails with a little worry tone. "Well Tails, I hope you're and I also hope that Panty and Stocking find that last emerald. Cause I feel like something is about to go bad for both our worlds."

**Act 2 Over!**

**Coming up Next! Episode 2 Act 1: In Pursuit of the Final Emerald Part 1**


End file.
